


Boldly Going

by goldvermilion87



Category: Star Trek, StarTrek: The Original Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldvermilion87/pseuds/goldvermilion87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Place for Star Trek drabbles and other short works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I am convinced that if they had "Apples to Apples" on the Enterprise, this is exactly what would happen, so I do not think this is a crack!fic. :-)_

"Captain, you said 'classic Terran games.'"

"We're playing group games, not chess."

"'Apples to Apples' is illogical."

"You learn a lot about the people you play it with. That's logical."

Two hours later, Kirk's impulsive card submissions had won him all but six rounds, and McCoy had stormed off because his submissions were RIGHT!

 _Fascinating._


	2. New In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine Chapel reflects at the beginning of her tenure on the _Enterprise_

**New In Town**

She’d been in pediatrics before this. 

Caring for children with nasty stomach bugs did not prepare her for the bizarre ailments Enterprise crewmembers contracted on away missions.  And she’d nearly been sick herself after she saw the casualties from that radiation related accident down in Engineering.  

But the biggest shock was her new supervisor.  She used to feel mildly embarrassed whenever Dr. Markowitz put on Groucho Marx glasses to distract a fussy patient, but now she’d gladly wear a pair herself if she thought it would stop Dr. McCoy shouting at that Vulcan, Mr. Spock.

Roger had better be grateful.


	3. Mostly Harmless

"What happened? My head is killing me!"

"I dunno, Jim. Maybe one of the angels who were dropping like flies out of heaven last night fell on your head."

"It seems, doctor, that the strain of a heartbeat going to Warp 10 whenever a woman entered hearing range is the more likely culprit."

"If you say another word, I will kill you with my bare hands."

"Fascinating. That is precisely what that Klingon woman said when you requested that she inform you of her Astrological sign."

"What? Why didn't you guys tell me I was drinking a Pan-Galactic Gargle Blaster?"


	4. Mission Aborted

There once was a Vulcan named Spock  
Whose heart was as hard as a rock  
Then Nurse Chapel came by  
And he started to cry...

"Captain, this verse form is highly illogical."


	5. Or Could It?

"You know, you've been acting very… odd lately…"

"Odd, captain?"

"The two of you. It's like you're… getting along!"

"I know it's hard to believe, Jim, but this walking computer can be almost fun once you get to know him."

"And despite his illogical habits, Dr. McCoy is not wholly repulsive."

"This… this doesn't have anything to do with whatever happened when I was drugged by…"

"What? Of course not, Jim. We've already told you. You fell fast asleep."

"Spock did you just…?"

"Captain?"

"No. No, that couldn't… Never mind. Goodnight."

 _One minute later_

"Computer! Vulcan Culture files. Subject: Winking."


	6. All for Rayna

SHAHNA [ _shrieking_ ]: You forgot _Shahna_?!

[ _SHAHNA decks KIRK. SPOCK catches him._ ]

MCCOY [ _hissing_ ]: I told you, Spock, _never_ make him forget women who aren't dead!


	7. Angels and Ministers of Grace Defend Us!

". . . A sword unbated-"

"Mother, why does King Claudius speak of capturing fish?"

Amanda frowned at her young son. "Fish?"

"Did you not use bait to capture fish with your Uncle in a river?"

"Take care where you place adjectival prepositional phrases, Spock. The _fish_ were in the river - Uncle Mark was not. And we 'fish' rather than 'capture fish'."

Spock nodded solemnly.

"But you see," She pointed to her text. "This word is spelled differently. 'Unbated' means 'un-blunted'. Laertes could use a _sharp_ sword to kill Hamlet."

"That is logical." Spock re-folded his tiny hands in his lap. "Please proceed."


	8. Faddish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB: I'm really unsure about this fic, so concrit is more than usually acceptable. The prompt was "fad".

When Spock petitioned Starfleet Academy governance to put a stop to the iDic club, the club was banned from campus. But the ban was not enforced, and cadets continued to join and explore infinite diversity in infinite combinations. Diversity of . . . mating rituals. Nor did it stop them from wearing their iDic travesties of the true IDIC symbol.

He stopped wearing his IDIC pin publicly, to avoid his all too human shame in the face of his classmates' rude reactions.

Until the day he escorted the Vulcan ambassador on a tour of the Academy.

He would be fashion's slave no longer.


	9. Lost in Translation

"It is my duty to report the ship's status."

"And it's _my_ duty to treat the ship's captain. He's _tired_ and _in pain_. You—"

"A captain does not abdicate his responsibility during recovery. Captain Kirk—"

"Fine. Go! It's your funeral."

"The captain has contracted a communicable disease?"

"Huh?"

"It is protocol to fully brief the first officer on the captain's condition."

"I _did_."

"Then why did you say 'It's your funeral?'"

"It's an expression, you— Just . . . Talk to him or don't, but leave me alone."

McCoy cursed Vulcan ignorance under his breath, apparently ignorant of the range of Vulcan hearing.


	10. Decision

"Join me for a game of chess, Mr. Spock?"

Spock thinks of the unread scientific journals and the half-composed paper waiting in his cabin.

 _Selfishness with one's time is still selfishness, Spock. You_ must _control it._ A Vulcan woman would not say this to her child, but selfishness nearly always entails promoting the good of one at the expense of the good of many. His human mother, therefore, believed it was a principle appropriate for her Vulcan son.

Spock considers his mother's teaching, and his captain's hopeful face.

"No, Captain." He retreats to his cabin.

Selfishness is _not_ an emotion.


	11. Obliteration

"...personally responsible for over eight thousand deaths and implicated in tens of thousands more..."

He could still remember every nuance of the government official's voice, reading the statement on live television.

Ruben had guffawed. Javier had threatened to destroy their only portable television with his billy club.

Now he smiled grimly as he inserted another clip into his gun. Regardless of how many he took down with him, his immortality was assured.

For into the twentieth century and beyond, parents would whisper it, and children would tremble at the name the world would never forget:

"I am Khan Noonien Singh."


End file.
